Desire Me More
by Jaegerbubba
Summary: Eren is the heir to a famous company with memories of his past life, his desires in wanting to find his former lover(Levi) take a turn for the worst when they meet during a meeting. As heirs to rivaling companies, Eren is torn between his desire to make Levi remember his past life or to fulfill his father's wish in crushing every competitor ,YAOI smut later on
1. Meeting

_Hello there! This is my first fanfiction __**ever**__, so please keep that in mind when you read it D: i guess i wrote this because it's been floating in the back of my mind for a really long time and i really wanted to somehow make something out of the idea! Hope you enjoy reading this!_

_Oh and some of the characters might be OOC ish because I need them to go along with the story line so...yeah! _

_DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters from Shingeki no Kyojin (as much as id like to)_

_this story depicts MALExMALE relationships (you have been warned)_

_Pairings: ErenxLevi, AuruoxPetra and some other side ships, im not too sure yet :O_

_oh and near the end, the tune im referring to is "Eye water" in Attack on Titan (i wanted something from the anime so yeah..)_

* * *

_Ragged breathing and pants were all that were heard as a loud thud resounded in Eren's ears as the last titan fell.  
__"We..we did it..." Jean breathed. "WE DID IT YES!" cheers and exclaims filled the air accompanied by sobs of happiness and grief._

**_'Levi'  
_**_Was all that occupied the brunette's mind as he raced to the area where Levi had been assigned. Evaporating bodies scattered all over the ground as Eren darted his eyes around looking for his lover. His eyes fell upon a flicker of black hidden by the trees._

_"No..NO NO NO NO". Sprinting, Eren held back tears as he approached the bloody body as it came into view. "LEVI!" the brunette screamed as he fell on his knees trying to look for signs of life in the ravenette's body. A small glint of relief found it's way into Eren's eyes as he saw Levi's chest rise up and down faintly,"Levi, we need to get you to a medic right now! Bear with me please!" Eren begged as he carefully hoisted his lover's body up._

_Coughing up blood, Levi mustered up all his strength to look into the teal eyes he loved so much,__"Right now I...wont make it but __I promise...I'll wait for you in another life..._, I love you Eren, never...forget..tha...t" Levi's eyes slowly faded.

_"No...Levi" Eren sobbed.  
__"Hey Levi wake up..." Lightly shaking the lifeless body of his lover, Eren's heart shattered when he saw no movement in Levi's chest._

_"No...please don't do this to me! No..!" Teal eyes shone with a glint of anger but most of all, sorrow._

_"Why didn't you wait for me?! Why did you have to act all mighty and take on all these titans by yourself?! Why did you leave me here in this world without you?! Why...tell me why..." Furiously sobbing, Eren clutched Levi's limp body._

_"Dont sleep now...If you want to sleep, sleep in our room...i cleaned the mattress before we came out so we could go back together without having to worry that its dirty...please Levi...let's go back together? Don't leave me here alone..." the brunette's eyes were blurred as tears continuously streamed down his cheeks._

* * *

"-ren...Ere-...EREN!"Jolting awake, Eren glared in the direction of the voice. Standing there was his sister Mikasa with arms crossed. "Honestly, it's lunch now! We should go out to eat whil- Hey, why are you crying?!" Mikasa asked, her voice laced with worry.  
"H-huh?" Eren touched his cheek and indeed they were wet with tears. His heart still throbbing painfully at the dream he just had, the brunette raised his hand to wipe away the wetness trying very hard to ignore the horrid feeling in his chest.  
"No...it was nothing, just a memory from a long time ago." Eren spoke as he stretched his arms that were cramping up due to lying on them for so long.  
Mikasa's eyes rose skeptically as she decided not to pursue him on this topic, seeing how he wore a pained expression.

"...I know a good restaurant nearby, Its in a food court, lets go there before our break ends" Tugging on Eren's blazer, Mikasa urged him to hurry up.

"Alrite alrite alrite, just let me grab my wallet"

Eren got out of his leather chair and walked over to his obsidian table that was lined with silver swirling intricately along the legs. A modernized table fit for the high quality of the office.  
_Honestly, now that i look at it, Its kind of girly. I guess I had too much money on my hands huh? _Eren thought.  
Swiping his finger over a scanner that was located near the end of the table, a blue light flickered before a small compartment slid out from the side of the table revealing the brunette's valuables.  
_But I still can't get over that so I am glad i bought this table, even though it was worth around three hundred thousand. _The brunette chuckled.

"Eren...How long are you going to spend getting your wallet? Did you lose it? Lets go,I'll pay for the meal and Armin is already waiting for us there at the restaurant" Mikasa spoke quickly, hoping to hint the urgency in her voice to the young man.  
"Okay, By the way, you don't have to pay for me I can manage myself just fine! And no i didn't lose my wallet, It's here now lets go!"  
Eren rolled his eyes as he hurriedly walked out of his office hearing the click behind him as the auto locks were set in motion.

Power-walking, or should i say walking at an inhumane speed, Eren and Mikasa slipped their way through the crowds of people at the food court. The food court was rather nicely maintained and gave off this high class atmosphere with large marble columns that spread themselves out over the space and matching beige leather couches with a pristine white table. Here and there, there would be medium sized flower decorations that were a mix of complimentary colours.

"Heeeeey! Over here Eren, Mikasa!" Armin called out loud enough for the two to hear and not to attract so much attention to himself.

Swiftly walking over, Eren and Mikasa sat down with their best friend since childhood.  
"So! I've already decided what to order so you guys can take your time while I go and get my order written up" The blonde haired stood up and strode over to the restaurant.  
_Wow, there's a lot to choose from...I'm not sure what i want to eat now...but i can't take too long because we only have half an hour left before we get back to work and i really want to catch up with Armin.  
_Eren quickly scanned the menu and decided on the braised beef noodle soup.  
_I guess ill have Chinese food today._

"Eren, have you decided?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, let's go order now. I don't want to spend too much time sitting around! I want to catch up with Armin" Eren gave a goofy smile.

Walking over to the counter, the three quickly ordered their food and returned to their leather seats. Chatting happily, one of the waitresses brought their food over and smiled at Eren before retreating quickly.  
"I think she likes you Eren" Armin chuckled while lifting a spoonful of soup to his mouth.  
"You're imagining things Armin, plus you know that i have no interest in women..." Eren reminded the blonde haired man.  
"Haha, i know i know i was just kidding" Armin smiled before returning to chew on his pork.  
"If anyone teases you about being gay, let me know and I'll let them have it Eren" Mikasa's eyes shone with danger.

It was years ago that Eren had come home crying saying that he didn't want to complete high school because of all the mockery and insults he was getting due to his sexuality. She vowed that she would protect her brother as she didn't want to see him hurt again.

"Yeah i know Mikasa, relax! I'm not a baby anymore, i can protect myself!" Eren defended but instantly felt a pang of guilt as he saw Mikasa's head tilt a little down to hide the glint of sadness.  
_Oh shit..._Eren quickly gathered up his thoughts and changed the topic to a more uplifting one.

As the three finished their meals, they got up to return the bowls to the restaurant when he slammed into a body smaller than his, causing him to spill the leftover soup all over the person who he bumped into as well as spilling a little on himself.

"Oh shit shit shit shit, sorry!" Eren apologized profusely, hoping that the man would forgive him.  
Slightly looking down at the mess he made, teal eyes met silvery-gray ones.

_Wow, they're beautiful. Almost like an uncut diamond. Wait...they remind me of his eyes...! _Eren was drowned in his thoughts when he heard a small 'tch'.

"Tch, now I'm covered in filth. Disgusting." The shorter man scowled. Most of the bystanders were now looking at the scene he had caused. Blushing in embarrassment, Eren wanted to just cover his face.  
"I am so sorry, I will make it up to you, come with me please! My company is not far from here, I'll get you a new suit" the brunette bowed and quickly grabbed the silver-eyed's hand and swiftly strode away in the direction of his company. He didn't forget to call out to Mikasa and Armin saying that he'll be back soon.  
"O-Oi!" the raven haired man partially yelled.

When Eren reached his company, he realised he was still holding the man's hand. _Oh shit, he must think im creepy now. _Eren shut his eyes and lead the man to one of the level's where VIP customers would come to get their suits custom made.  
Finally letting go of his hand, Eren turned around to face the man only to be shocked at what he saw.

"L-L-Levi...?" the brunette looked incredulously.  
"Hmm...Yes that's me, how do you know me brat?" Levi remarked curiously. A familiar scowl decorated his face as Eren realised his lover's face has not changed even though they were reincarnated.

"You..You dont remember me...?" Eren asked quietly.  
"How can i remember you when i haven't even met you before, not to mention, are we done here? Because I feel filthy wearing this wet shirt" Levi sighed annoyingly.  
"O-oh, yes. Right we need to fix that up" teal eyes looked away in disappointment as he ignored the painful feeling in his chest once again.

Clicking his fingers, Eren spoke quickly to an assistant before she asked Levi to follow her down the grand hallway.  
"This way please, I need to take your measurements so we can have your suit ready" Her soft voice chimed.

_Tch, what an uneventful day. _Levi thought as he followed in her footsteps. _First I find out that I'll representing my father in that big ass meeting with his rivaling companies tomorrow and now this? I've got some shit luck. _

Reaching the end of the hallway, Levi looked around impressed. Though of course he did not let it show on his emotionless facade. _Hmm...this brat owns a pretty rich company. I daresay myself that he's kept this place clean, almost to my standards. __  
_

Standing on a circular mount, the one's that brides usually stand on when they were trying on their wedding dresses, Levi was instructed to remove his blazer and shirt. He noticed the slight blush on the assistant's cheek as she saw his toned abs and visible V near his hips. _Tch, unprofessional of her to blush at the sight of men's bodies. _

Meanwhile, while Levi was busy getting his measurements, Eren scanned along the rack, near the fitting room where Levi was, for a suit that he liked. He ended up choosing a pristine white button up shirt with black slacks made with the finest cotton and a matching blazer. He grabbed a silvery-gray tie similar to Levi's eyes with thin diagonal stripes decorating it. Seeing how Levi was not yet finished with his measurements, Eren walked out of the connecting fitting room and headed shortly down the hallway to his grande piano. The piano looked the same as to the day he bought it,the massive lid that covered the interior of the piano stood proudly and the gleaming white keys.

Dragging his finger along a few keys, Eren was greeted with a soft tinkling sound. It occurred to him that he hadn't played his and Levi's tune for so long. In his past life, Levi would always ask the brunette to hum the tune in order for him to fall asleep in each other's arm. Eren chuckled slightly at the reminiscence as he remembered how cute Levi's face would be when he was curled up in the brunette's arms. The raven haired man's scowl never left his face but always snuggled in closer after Eren had placed a kiss on his forehead. _It was so cute how he would always brush against my chest hoping to find that comfy spot again. _Teal eyes began to tear up as he realised how much he missed having Levi in his arms.

Deciding to distract himself from wanting to stomp straight into the fitting room and just take Levi right there and then, Eren sat down and placed his fingers on the keys. Starting to play the said tune, the brunette drowned himself in the melodic sounds that reverberated from the piano.

Nearing the end of the song, it wasn't until then he heard the intake of a sharp breath that came from the doorway.

Standing there was Levi, all dressed up in his new suit, but with eyes slightly wide with shock.

"How...How do you know that song?"

* * *

**Okay so i know i dragged on and on and on about all the little details about everything but i just really want to establish the setting and the feel to the atmosphere. Like i said this is my first fic and i want it to be a proper well set out story...though i am bursting to just right smut all the way through and hurry up and get to the main scenario already but thats for the next chapter :3**

**It would really be awesome if you guys review! :D **

**I really need some insight on how im doing D; pweaaaaseeeee !**

**If you like this story**

**Follow and Favourite :D 3 **

**thank youuuuu 3 3**

JaegerbubbaOUT


	2. Denial

**_Heyaa! I couldn't stop thinking about this fic even when i was at school so I'm really excited to update! I hope this chapter is to your liking because I'm still pretty hesitant because I dont know if it was good enough for you guys..._**

**_BUT thank you guys for following and favouriting this fic! I was literally rolling around in a ball of happiness when i saw people who followed and favourited this! so THANK YOU SO MUCH !_**

**_I guess this chapter is building up to the climax so bear with me please! though im not sure where this is going...it seems abit angsty :|_**

**_I promise there's going to be fluff and stuff like that to make up for this in maybe the next few chapters :D_**

**_Near the end, try listening to "Krone" Guilty Crown on piano. I was listening to it, and i thought it went pretty well!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin (as much as i'd like to)**

* * *

_"How...How do you know that song?"_

These few words kept Eren up all night as he stared at the ceiling in distress. How Levi knew that song was a mystery to Eren. It was _their _song, yet the raven haired had refused to let anything be revealed.

Once again, Eren's heart began to throb painfully as his mind wandered to all the worst case scenarios he could ever think of.

_What if he never remembers me...? What if he's straight and will never look at me in that way again?_

Trembling in sadness, the next thought caused tears to continuously pour down the sides of his face.

_What if...he already has a lover that has embraced him in the ways that i used to...?_

Clutching his pillow, Eren's tear-stricken eyes shone with anger as he imagined that some other person besides him has touched Levi.

_His Levi._

Nobody was allowed to touch Levi, he didn't care about the fact that the raven haired man did not remember him in this life, Eren would _make _him remember.  
He didn't care if Levi would shake him off as a delirious man speaking of past lives, he would _never _stop chasing because the words that Levi had spoken before he died stuck to the brunette's mind and had never slipped his mind once. Their love in the past was strong enough to be carried onto the next life which proved that Eren had to do everything in his power to make it happen once more.

"_I promise...I'll find you in the next life..."_

Repeating those words in his mind, it was excruciating that Levi had forgotten all about it. But since Eren had not, he _knew_ he had to do something about it. The brunette vowed that he would make the silver-eyed man remember even if it was the last thing he did.

Slipping away from reality, Eren clutched his pillow tighter wanting to once again feel the warmth of his lover.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Standing at the doorway with wide eyes was Levi.

Even though most people would dismiss the ravenette's face as expressionless, Eren knew better than that. His face showed genuine shock.  
It was something that he had only seen once and that was when the brunette unintentionally transformed into a titan during one of their heated make out sessions behind some big-ass trees.

Levi had bitten down on Eren's lip abit too hard because the brunette denied him entrance to his mouth as a form of teasing Levi. Granted, Levi was utterly shocked but most of all he was downright _pissed _because he was practically drowned in titan saliva.

Eren faintly smiled at the memory of the corporal kicking the absolute shit out of him only to extend a hand to help him up after his ass was covered in dirt.

Snapping back to reality at Levi's forced cough, Eren's heart began to beat loudly as he remembered his initial intention.

"You...You remember this..tune? His chest heaving with anticipation for an answer. The brunette really hoped that it would have sparked something in the male.

"...No" Levi responded after a moment of pause.

Eren knew better than to expect anything but actually confirming that Levi didn't remember their past really hurt.  
_I know he doesn't remember and i shouldn't be discouraged by this if i'm going to do everything to make him remember but how is that possible if he just asked me how i know this tune?  
_Taking a deep breath, Eren furiously tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his face.

Gathering up his emotions, the brunette answered in all honesty.

"I know this tune because...It was a tune i shared with...my _lover"_ Emphasizing on the word 'lover', Eren noticed a slight change in the ravenette's face. It was a mix of confusion and denial.

Wanting to find out the source of Levi's expression, Eren held back his desire to fire countless questions. Instead, he took a deep breath and slowly approached the smaller male.

"Why did you ask me how i know this tune if you don't know it yourself...?"

And with that, Levi's emotionless facade painted itself over his face once again.  
"Can't I be curious?" A hint of coldness in his voice was present.

"Yes you can but is...there _anything, _even if its the smallest thing, does this tune remind you...of _anything_?" Eren asked hesitantly, hoping that Levi would say the words that he wanted to hear.

"No it does not. Even if it did, why should i tell you? You are just a _stranger _that i happened to bump into today" The ravenette sighed in annoyance as he hated having to answer so many questions.

Eren didn't know if his heart could shatter anymore. If anything he felt right now, he felt purely heartbroken.  
He knew that somewhere deep in his heart that he would receive these kinds of disappointments but it just hurt a lot more when it actually happened. The word _stranger_ left the brunette in shock as he was utterly speechless and he didn't even care if his emotions were written all over his face because he was too hurt to care.

The two stood in silence for a while, both unsure as of what to do.  
After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Levi decided it was a waste of to be time standing around and decided to go.

"...tsk, I'll pay for the suit once I get back to my office. You'll receive a paycheck for it. What is your name? I need a name so i can address it to the right person"

A breath hitched before choking back muffled sobs, "Er...Eren, my name is Eren"

"Very well Eren, Expect that paycheck to be in your hands by tomorrow"

With that, he left Eren alone glimpsing at the brunette before catching him with fists clenched and chestnut coloured bangs covering his face.

* * *

Driving home in his chrome black Lamborghini Aventador, Levi gripped the driving wheel till his knuckles turned white.  
Ever since he had heard that tune again, a migraine found itself embedded deep in his temples. It annoyed him to no end that he knew it wasn't going to stop soon because every time he had gotten it, it would always stay with him for a few days and medicine never worked it's magic like in advertisements.

It always happened whenever he felt like he was about to remember something important but never got to the point where he actually could.  
Just vaguely, Levi knew he connected to the tune somehow, even if it was from a long time ago, but whenever he thought about it too much, he would black out.

_Damn this shit fuck headache of mine! Argh! I'll just go home and clean or something to take my mind off things._

Reaching his parent's mansion, it was almost laughable at how pointlessly big it was. They were barely home anyway and he practically had it all to himself.

Reaching for his keycard, it suddenly felt his head was going to crack open as he briefly saw a flash of teal before the throbbing blanked out his mind.  
Hastily sliding his card in the automatic lock, he heard the familiar click as the plated marble doors slid open.

The raven haired man noticed that one of the shelves in his lounge room had accumulated a thin layer of dust, but couldn't be bothered to clean amazingly due to the ridiculously painful migraine of his.

_Ugh...I'll just get some rest for now, damn this piece of shit of a headache of mine! It's never been this bad before...!  
_Mumbling to himself, Levi took off his blazer and button up shirt to reveal finely toned abs. Folding them neatly, he placed them on a nearby stool as he snaked his way into his black sheets. Curling up into a fetus position, silver eyes clenched themselves shut desperately trying to ignore the pain and to hopefully fall asleep.

After a painfully long time, Levi felt himself slip away from reality.

* * *

_"L-L-Levi...! No! Don't do this to me please...!" _A familiar yet unrecognizable voice resounded in his ears.

Looking around groggily, Levi scanned his surroundings. It seemed to be covered in a white swirling layer of mist but he was able to make out that he was in a forest of some sort as he saw big-ass trees. Partially evaporating bones also scattered around the place as he suddenly felt pain in his head once more.  
_  
Where...where am I? _

_Why...do I feel like I know this place so well...? and...who do these hands belong to...?_

Looking down at his own hands, he saw a pair clutching them and hanging on for dear life. Feeling a sharp pain in his side, Levi tried to yell and ask for answers but found that he could not speak or move as he was held down by some unknown force.

Slowly trailing his eyes up to the owner of the hands, he felt a surge of nostalgia as he looked at the person's chest. It seemed all too familiar but the ravenette couldn't figure out just what it was.  
Lifting his head to look at the person's face, Levi found that the face was blacked out as if someone had used a paintbrush to swipe over it.

"_Please...please don't leave me in this world...!" _The voice sobbed furiously.

_Leave you in this world? What is this person talking about? Am I going to die?_

Looking up once more, he saw pained teal eyes.

Suddenly, feeling like his heart was ripping itself apart, Levi soundlessly screamed. Unsure of why this was happening, he felt like this emotion was all too familiar.

His heart was shattering, not out of disappointment but out of sadness.  
_But why am i feeling so sad? Have i forgotten something...? It feels really...important..._

Feeling himself fade away from the scene, Levi found himself mouthing "_I love you...never forget that..."_

Jolting awake, silver eyes found tears falling uncontrollably. Touching his tear-stricken face, Levi had never felt so hurt before in his life. There was no attempt made to stop the tears as they fell effortlessly from the ravenette.

Just a few heartbeats away, Eren found himself waking up in tears once more.

The night was young and the two men filled the night with muffled sobs and a broken heart.  
The two looked out of their window, not knowing that the gears of fate have already been set in motion.

* * *

**OKAY IM SORRY, i feel like i dragged this on but i don't want it to be shallow and get to a happy ending so fast because...well actually my inspiration comes from my dream and it was hella sad.**

**BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE FLUFF SOON! and not so much angsty stuff! **

**The next chapter i promise that it will be the meeting and that's where everything starts to move faster**

**i would really love it if i got reviews on this because it really helps me in deciding what to do and gives me a lot more confidence ! Thank you to the two reviews i got ^_^ ! i was extremely happy and couldn't stop re reading it hehe**

**if you liked this, **

**Favourite and follow :D**

JaegerbubbaOUT


	3. Flash of white

_**Yahooo! i am literally a ball of happiness because of how people are liking my fic so far (^_^) **_

_**Guest: thank you so much! that really boosts my confidence :D**_

_**originally i was going to update later but i couldn't hold my excitement in!**_

_**I forgot to mention something! Eren and Levi don't have a major age gap in this**_

_**Eren is 24 and Levi is 26**_

_**As promised! this chapter's gunna be the one with the meeting which changes everything**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own shingeki no kyojin (as much as i'd like to)**

* * *

Waking up feeling like absolute crap, Eren groggily made his way across the icy marbled tiles to the bathroom. Feeling extremely tired and eyes bulging from last night's situation, teal eyes strained to keep themselves visible as heavy eyelids threatened to close in on them.

Finally reaching the sink, Eren placed both of his hands on the edge as he peered into the mirror. Looking back at him was an extremely unpleasant sight.  
What the brunette saw was both a physically and mentally worn out man, as he noticed the faint transparent markings that trailed down the side of his face indicating that he had been crying, heavy eyebags under his eyes and worst of all Eren had a cowlick.

Snapping his eyes open now, he stared wide eyed into the mirror. He hated cowlicks because:  
1. They were the hardest to get rid of and 2. If you didn't put enough gel to hold it down, it would simply pop out without having a care in the world.

_ .God. A COWLICK?! REALLY?! Ugh. This has got to be a greaaaaat start to my day already._

Mumbling in frustration, Eren ignored the urge to just cut the cowlick off and instead, finished freshening up before walking to his bedside drawer to take out a small round tub of gel.

_How the hell do cowlicks even come to be of that shape!? And who the hell named them cowlicks anyways!? It's not like a cow comes and li-_

"EREN! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A MEETING TODAY! AND IT STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!" Mikasa's voiced rang, interrupting the man's childish thoughts.

"...OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT" Realising that the time was already 10:20AM, he had exactly 5 minutes to get dressed and to get rid of his awful cowlick.

I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW!?" Panicking, Eren stumbled in his half zipped black slacks and resumed to run around the mansion like a headless chicken trying to gather his work papers for the meeting.  
Checking his Armani watch, the brunette had 2 minutes to spare.

_I have GOT to get rid of this cowlick before presenting myself before anyone!_

Coating his fingers in a generous amount of gel,Eren brushed his hair backwards on the sides while leaving the front with a bit of a fringe. This made him look abit older and hence, giving him a more mature feeling. Pinching the cowlick, he twirled the tuft of hair inwards and held it for a good 10 seconds before releasing.

_Will you look at that, it stayed down! _Quickly styling his fringe abit, he decided he looked well presented and grabbed his car keys and was out the door.

* * *

"Im...surprised we..made it..." Eren's ragged breaths got the better of him as he was hunched over with hands on his knees gasping for breath. The two siblings were at a company called 'Maria Inc' since the meeting would be held here shortly.

"Hnnn...This place is pretty impressive" The brunette looked around in awe at how different the atmosphere was compared to his company.  
Maria Inc was one of the more impressive competitor companies amongst the 5. Conveniently set in the midst of a flourishing economy it was no surprise that the company would have risen to one of the top 5 in just 2 years.

"Eren...The meeting is starting, look" Mikasa motioned at the increase of men in gaudy looking suits.

"We should start heading inside now, do i look presentable?" Straightening out his tie and tugging on his blazer, Eren hoped that he would be able to suppress his anger this time and not to lash out at anyone who made derogatory comments towards him.

It was just 3 years ago when the young man had just inherited his father's company at the age of 21. It was his first time at a meeting discussing which companies were to join with another. This would happen if one company failed to meet a certain amount of money by the end of the year which caused them to merge with bigger companies in order to earn more profit. Being a small but steadily rising company, many would see it as almost impossible for it to rise to the position of the 4th in such a short amount of time. However, Grisha was able to do it and the brunette had snapped when one of the men in the meeting had accused him of using illegal means to gain so much profit.

He had promised to crush every competitor company and to rise to be one of the best to prove that his dad wasn't a fraud.

_"Never reveal too much because they will use that against you in order for them to take over"  
_Keeping those words in his head, Eren took a deep breath before stepping into the meeting room.

* * *

"Tch, this meeting is ridiculous" The raven-haired man muttered.

"Just wait it out Levi, it'll be over before you know it!" A girl in glasses with chestnut coloured hair bounced around in her seat, "Plus we ARE one of the top 5 companies, its an unspoken rule that we _have _to absorb some companies into our own. Plus it benefits us more than you know it"

"Look at all these old and dirty men, their eyes are clouded with greed and this seat better be clean, or I'm going to make them clean this shitfuck chair of mine" Levi growled at having to wait for so long for something he didn't even want to turn up to.

"It looks like we are all here" A deep voice boomed. Looking up he saw a man around his mid thirties with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I am Erwin of Legionnaire Inc. The meeting commences now so if you would all just quiet down so we can proceed with our business here". A couple of murmurs were heard before quietening down.  
Legionnaire Inc was the number 1 company that has absorbed most small companies into its own at every annual meeting held. The man running it, Erwin Smith, was known for his unmatched negotiating skills and could easily manipulate you if you were too careless.

Levi's head faintly throbbed as Erwin spoke on and on about the necessities of one's company before absorbing more into its own.

_Tch, my damn headache better not come back right now._

Clearly not paying attention, the ravenette scanned the room in boredom.  
That was when silver eyes met teal ones in surprise.

* * *

_L-Levi!? What is he doing here!?_

Wide-eyed, Eren stared at Levi, not paying a single attention to the discussion happening at the present moment. The two locked gazes for a moment before the world seemed to drown out before the brunette.

Eren knew he couldn't take personal matters to such important meetings and he knew better than to reveal anything before these men, but he could not take his eyes off Levi. A million questions rushed through the younger man's head.

_What is he doing here? Does he run a company just like i do? If he does then which company and is it a big company or a small company? Is he perhaps...one of my rivaling companies...?_

Cringing at the thought of having Levi as one of his competitors, the brunette internally cursed at his situation. _I promised my father to crush every competing company...but what if Levi IS actually one of my biggest competitors!? What am i going to do!? I can't do that to him!_

Noticing the change in Eren's mood, Mikasa looked over to where her brother was looking. She saw a man with a deep scowl that held an imposing and mature aura. Feeling an unpleasant vibe emanate from this man, she glared at him. Unfazed the man simply shook it off as nuisance and returned to glimpse at Eren before sitting back in his chair to pay attention to the meeting.

* * *

"Hey...Levi, that girl's been glaring at your for a while now. Do you know her?" Hanji whispered to the bored man.

"No and when is this goddamn meeting going to end? It's been 2 hours already" Levi furrowed his brows even further. His head wasn't the one aching so much this time, it was his heart. Seeing Eren again, he felt a deep sense of connection to the young man but he didn't know why. It was as if the brunette was the key thing to filling the gap in Levi's heart.

_I just met him yesterday, yet why am i so wary of him?_

Shaking the feeling off he peered at the handouts that were given in front of them. Two columns of names were written down the page, one column being the top 5 companies and the other column being the smaller companies.

_Legionnaire Inc. Maria Inc. Kyojin Inc. Jaeger Inc. Garrison Inc._

**_Jaeger Inc._**

Levi's eyes stopped at the name Jaeger. His head suddenly began throbbing painfully. He knew it was going to be one of those moments where he felt like he was going to remember something he had forgotten. _Jaeger...Jaeger...that's a last name...but what's the...first name...?  
_The raven-haired man gripped his head as the throbbing became excruciating, it felt like daggers were being pushed through his temples.

Hanji noticed that her best friend was having another one of his headache attacks and instantly grabbed the piece of paper from his hands and ticked some boxes in the second column.

"If you've finished ticking the boxes, hand the printouts down the table and you may leave" Erwin's refined voice resounded.

Hurriedly, Hanji returned to Levi and helped him up. Still gripping his head, the man was able to regain his composure and walk out of the room briskly. Wanting nothing but to go home, Levi walked at a pace that enabled him to get to his car before he felt like collapsing.  
Looking extremely worried, Hanji offered to drive the ravenette home.

"Hey Levi...are you alrite?, want me to drive you to the doctors?" Glancing now and then at the man slumped in his leather seat.

"No...Just drive me home, I'll be fine", Not wanting to talk anymore he closed his eyes and felt himself drift off.

* * *

Eren felt extremely dejected when he saw Levi leave with what looked like his assistant. Wanting to leave aswell, he forced himself to focus on the printout infront of him. Reading over it, his eyes fell over the name 'Kyojin Inc'. Printed finely under it was the names "_Levi and Hanji". _

Feeling his heart drop as he stared at the name "Levi _AND _Hanji", Eren took in a deep breath and ticked some boxes before handing the paper down.  
"Mikasa...lets go...I don't feel well so i want to rest now"

"I'll drive, you can rest in the car" the dark haired girl responded, voice laced with worry.

_So...he already has a lover huh.._

Holding back tears, Eren forced himself not to think about it.

_No no, stop jumping to conclusions, it might just be his work partner!  
Yeah, yeah that's definitely it. She's not his lover.  
She cant be..._

Letting a tear slide down his cheek, the brunette furrowed his brows and closed his eyes.

That night Eren decided he would go to Levi's company tomorrow. He couldn't leave things as it was now, even if he was taken, the brunette would never give up in trying to take Levi back._  
_

_I promised him i would never give up in looking for him_

Wrapping himself in black satin sheets, Eren lay awake thinking of how he would get Levi to remember him.

* * *

Not far away, Hanji was carrying the limp body of her bestfriend into his house.  
Levi had passed out in his car and the poor girl almost had a heart attack when he didn't respond to her calling.

_Ughhh! How can such a small body be so HEAVY!? Woops, i better not say that or he'll get angry_

Dragging him to his bed and tucking him in, Hanji looked worriedly at the man before turning and leaving.  
Making sure that the man wouldn't go to work tomorrow she hurriedly scribbled a few words on some paper and left it on the dinner table outside.

_DONT COME TO WORK TOMORROW. REST. I'll take care of everything - Hanji_

**_5 hours later ~_**

Levi awoke still feeling the painful throb in his forehead. He briefly recalled looking at the name Jaeger before his mind blacked out. His headaches had seemed to have to gotten worse ever since Eren showed up.

_Ugh! _A sharp stab of pain caused Levi to grip his head.

_Jaeger...I know that name..._

Another sharp stab of pain and then another and another, _Ughhh! No, i can't...black out now! I'm on the verge of remembering something important! I...can't!  
_By now, the pain in the ravenette's head had become unbearable, it felt like his skull was tearing itself apart.

_Jaeger...! Jaeger..._

**_Eren Jaeger_**

And with that, Levi's mind blanked out.

* * *

**WEeeeeee! i think that went pretty well!**

**I couldn't really describe the meeting very well because ive never been to a super political whatnot meeting but yeah!**

**i hope that was good enough for you guys...  
but on the bright side! Levi got Eren's name!**

**from here on its going to start building up to fluff and stuff ;3 **

**if you liked this chapter **

**follow and favourite! :D**

**reviews are greatly appreciated like i said before because they make me melt into a ball of happiness and give me encouragement to continue the chapters !**

JaegerbubbaOUT


	4. Embodiment of Memories

_**Guest: AFJKSJKHJSUJK! thank you so much! that makes me so happy !**_

_**oh and all the lines are for a switch in scenes because i know that when i re-read it and it doesnt have any lines...its uber confusing so yeah!**_

_**thank you all for the reviews! i received, it really has boosted my confidence alot!  
**__**okay so onto the action!**_

**Disclaimer: I dont own shingeki no kyojin (as much as id like to)**

* * *

Getting up earlier than usual, Eren got dressed in his finest suit and spent an hour checking himself in the mirror making sure he looked good.  
Taking in deep breaths he mentally mapped out what he was going to do when he arrived at Levi's company.

_Okay, first i need to make a legit reason to see him...Ill just say I have unfinished business with him regarding our companies. Then I'll hopefully be able to trigger his mind with bringing up our past somehow... _

Sighing deeply, the brunette clutched his chest. _Okay, no more dawdling. I have to go see him now no matter what. It's now or never._

Looking at his watch, it was only 5:30AM. _Oh crap, it's so early!? Ugh, i doubt anyone would want to talk about anything this early in the morning...I guess ill do some paperwork for now._

* * *

Shifting in his sheets, Levi grumbled when the harsh light shone through a gap in his silk curtains. Sitting upright, the ravenette rubbed his temples as they weren't throbbing anymore. Glancing at his alarm, it read 10:35AM.

Levi's eyes grew wide as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom before grabbing a clean suit from his wardrobe. _Shitfuck, how could i sleep in!? and why didnt shitty glasses give me a call!?_

All suited up, the small man walked briskly to the kitchen to grab an apple. Noticing a small note on the dining table, it read _DONT COME TO WORK TOMORROW. REST. Ill take care of everything - Hanji._

Sliding down on one of the nearby stools, the ravenette sighed deeply, his body feeling like jello.  
Levi really did not want to do anything today although it was against his morals to leave his work to other people. Stripping off his blazer and blue button up shirt, silver eyes drooped wearily as he felt extremely tired for no reason.

_Tsk! Why do i feel so tired? I haven't had any strenuous activity lately so its not an after effect. _

Walking back to his room, Levi carefully placed the neatly folded clothes on a nearby drawer. Deciding he had nothing better to do than sleep, the man slipped into his king sized bed. The black satin sheets felt familiarly silky against Levi's skin as he found a comfortable spot to slowly drift off.

* * *

Reading his watch, it was 10:50AM.

_Okay, i should head off to Levi's company now. He should be awake! I need to get answers, i can't bear standing around doing nothing anymore!_

"Hey Mikasa! I'm going to go out somewhere for a little while! If you're going to go over to Armin's house later, don't forget to lock the doors! Ill be home before dawn!" Eren yelled, hopefully loud enough for his younger sister to hear from down the hallway.

"Alright! If anything happens, call me!" The dark haired girl's voice answered back.

Grabbing his car keys, the brunette headed out the door and into his black Ferrari 458.  
While driving, Eren wondered what he would say to ask if Hanji was his lover. He couldn't just waltz in and declare answers, the brunette definitely knew that Levi would get angry at that.

After 30 minutes of driving, he finally reached Kyojin Inc. _Man, what a long drive, _Eren drove around that parking lot once before finding a shady spot under a tree to park his car.  
Grabbing his rayban sunnies, the brunette popped them on before stepping out of his car and locking it, hearing the click before walking towards the company.  
As he approached the tall skyscraper, Eren's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a gigantic titan plushie that sat itself on the front of the company's door.

_W-What is that doing here!? Is that...the collossal?!_

Taking his sunnies off to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, the brunette couldn't help but choke back a growl when he confirmed that it was indeed an exact replica of the titan he once knew in his past life. Even though Eren knew that this life had no such things as titans and his mother was alive and well, he still couldn't erase the image of his mother once being devoured by a titan.  
Shaking his head, he looked at the plushie once more before walking through the doors.

Instantly, the brunette was blasted by a wave of cool air and the faint smell of windex.t  
Walking up to the reception, Eren flashed his best business smile, "Excuse me, I have some business i wish to discuss with Levi? If you could just bring me to him, it would be greatly appreciated".

"O-oh, umm...He's not in today...Hanji is the one who's working today. She shares the workload with Mister Levi, do you want to see her instead?" The blonde haired girl replied, a hint of red visible on her cheeks.

"Oh...no no, that's alright...thanks" Trying his best to hide his disappointment, teal eyes looked around before returning to the blonde haired girl. "If he comes in by any chance, please contact me. Ill leave my number here".

"Oh of cou-"

"Hey Christa!" A cheerful voice interrupted, "Another one of your admirers..? HMMMM?"

Prancing her way towards Eren and Christa was Hanji. _  
_

_Hanji...Great timing_

"No! You've got it all wrong Miss Hanji! This person...Im sorry what was your name?", gesturing at the brunette Christa looked apologetic as she didn't realise she hadn't caught the gentleman's name.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger" Holding out his hand to shake Hanji's, he was instead tackled into an embrace.

"Hello Eren! Nice to meet you! What can i do for you today?" The chestnut haired woman smiled happily.

"Um..well i had some business with Levi...but hes not in today so i guess ill come back later?" Even in this life, Hanji's personality never changed. It was something Eren had come accustomed to.

"Oh wow! the little man has a friend! oh my god! HE NEVER TOLD ME HOW COULD HE!?" Feigning a hurt expression on her face, the brunette took this as a chance to look over to the blonde haired receptionist only to find her sighing in defeat.

"Um..Its fine haha, we're not really..friends? I just needed to see him for something. Since he's not here today ill take my leave", bowing slightly before turning on his heels to walk away, Hanji grabbed his arm.

"Wait~! The little man's not feeling well thats why hes at home today. I needed to bring something over to his house but i can't move from my desk because there's too much work, could you give them to him for me? Here's his address", grabbing a few documents and a paper she scribbled down the address and handed it to the young man.

"Umm..If you don't mind me asking..Are you two possibly _lovers?", _mentally cringing slightly at the word 'lovers', the brunette held his breath waiting for an answer.

"...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, what!? No no no! You've got it all wrong! As if i would be married to that little man! He's my best friend rest assured! My husband is overseas that's why. Plus Levi isnt interested in women", whispering the last sentence Hanji gave Eren a wink before turning around and waving, "Good luck Eren! Thanks for bringing those papers to him by the way!".

Walking out briskly, the brunette let out a huge sigh. He didn't know how relieved he felt when Hanji had said that she wasn't his lover but rather his bestfriend. Looking down at the small piece of paper in his hand, Eren power walked to his car before setting up the GPS.  
He made a mental note to thank Hanji later, but for now he needed to get to Levi.

* * *

"_Hey Levi~!" A familiar voice spoke, husky but somewhat soothing.  
_

_H-huh..? Where...where am I? And who's calling me?  
Looking around, Levi saw what seemed to be like stables. _

_Stables...? What am i doing here?  
_

_"Levi~! Over here!" The same voice echoed once more. Turning in the direction of the voice, the ravenette's eyes grey wide. _

_"Eren Jaeger...?" _

_"How mean! How can you forget my face!? After all we've done" The young boy pouted. He was dressed in an awfully familiar green cape with tight white pants with straps interlacing over his thighs._

_"All that we've done...? Tch, we met a few days ago and if i recall correctly, I left before you at the meeting yesterday so i believe we haven't done anything" Levi huffed, getting slightly annoyed at this whole situation. Everything seemed so surreal with a white haze covering the ground here and there._

_"No...I didn't mean your current life. I meant this life", Eren began walking slowly towards the ravenette, a peaceful yet somewhat sad expression painted the boy's face. "You don't remember in your current life but we...we were lovers in your past life"._

_"Lovers?" The ravenette scoffed. "I know i have no interest in women, however, i haven't been with anyone ever, and this 'past' life of yours...I don't remember anything so its useless even if you tell me now because i won't have the same feelings"._

_Reaching his arms out to touch Levi's face, the brunette's hand didn't feel like anything. No warmth, just like thin air.  
The ravenette finally realized that this was a dream and tried to swat the boy's hands away. Feeling an invisible force holding his body down he watched as Eren carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his hands brushing Levi's undercut._

_Frozen in place, Levi didn't know whether to consider this a nightmare or not, but one thing was that his body and soul yearned for this moment. It was as if this moment was perfect and it completed him. _

_"Hey Levi?" Eren's voice resounded in his ears. A shudder ran through the ravenette as he didn't want the moment to end._

_"What..?" _

_Smiling, the brunette let go of Levi and placed a gentle kiss on his forhead. Suddenly a warmth ran through the ravenette causing him to clutch his forehead.  
"You better pay attention in the next few minutes!"._

_With that, Eren's body faded from his sight. Images began flashing before the Levi's eyes._

Jolting awake, Levi's body was covered with sweat. _How...how could i have forgotten everything!? I promised Eren!  
_Mentally slapping himself, the ravenette jumped out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. He could go and meet Eren after he had showered, it felt disgusting when his body was covered in sweat.  
Stripping off his black slacks and boxers, Levi stepped into the shower letting the hiss of the water fill his ears before he started scrubbing himself down.

Finishing his shower, the small man briskly walked over to his wardrobe. Picking out his best casual clothes he quickly put them on before grabbing his car keys.  
Just as he was about to open the front door to exit, Levi heard the doorbell ring.

_Tsk! Who could come at a worse time!? I need to go see Eren!_

Flinging open the door, the ravenette glared at the person who had the bad luck to meet come to Levi's house at this time.  
Almost instantly, Eren reflexively pulled back and a panic took over his teal eyes.

"O-oh u-um, H-hanji told me to give these to you and ireallyneededtoseeyoubecauseihadsomethingtotalkabouttoyou!" the brunette blurted out and shoved the documents in Levi's hands.  
Silver eyes grew wide, "Er-Eren..."

Looking up, teal eyes locked with silver ones. Pulling Eren into a tight embrace, Levi placed his hands on the brunette's waist and pulled him in tighter.  
"L-L-Levi!?", utterly shocked at the sudden embrace, Eren froze unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry brat, I made you suffer" silver eyes looked up slightly to reveal a pained expression.  
"You...You remember!? H-how...?" Teal eyes began swelling up with tears as the brunette was washed with a sense of relief.

"I guess fate has her ways, i was about to look for you, brat. Anyway, are we going to stand here and gawk or would you want to come in and we can cuddle and talk about stuff?", stepping aside to let Eren in, the two lovers went to sit down on the biggest couch there was in Levi's lounge.

Bodies tangled up with each others, Levi lay flat whilst Eren had his head on the ravenette's chest. "I'm sorry i left you behind..."  
Flinching slightly at the remark, the brunette looked into the smaller man's eyes before becoming clouded with tears, his heart still throbbed with pain at the memory of Levi's limp body in his arms.  
"N..No its fine now. Don't...ever leave me again please...I can't stand having you gone" Eren sobbed, burying his face into the ravenette's neck while clutching his shirt.  
Stroking the brunette's head, Levi hugged Eren tighter. Not wanting to ever let go again.

"Hey Eren...Lift up your head" the man chided.

"Sniff...Hmm..?", looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren's forehead, kissing away the tears that fell from his lover's eyes the ravenette began trailing kisses down the younger man's cheek. Each and every kiss was soft and delicate. Eren tightened his grip around his lover's neck as he moved closer and closer to his lips.  
Stopping just at the corner of the brunette's lips, "I will always love you no matter what, now and forever", with that the two shared their first kiss in a thousand years. Soft yet needy, it wasn't until Eren gasped for air that he realised he forgot to breathe. Chuckling, the older male yawned. The clock read 9:45PM.  
"Let's go to bed now, we'll have tomorrow all to ourselves", gripping Eren's hands Levi lead him to his king sized bed.

"Alright", the two flopped onto the bed, never once letting go of each other.  
"Goodnight Levi, I love you", pulling his long awaited lover closer to his chest, Levi snuggled inwards, _Just like old times huh?_

Smiling inwardly, Eren wrapped his arms around the male and closed his eyes.

That night the two lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace without having a single care in the world.  
Little did Eren know, his phone had buzzed many times.

The screen flashing _Missed calls from Grisha Jaeger (14)__  
_

* * *

_**Okay ! that was my first time ever writing fluff...so i dont know if its actually good enough !  
**_

_**and i dont know if i rushed it a little...its 3am here so my eyeballs are literally falling out **_

_**the next chapter's going to be ...well smut i think -blushes-  
because well i feel like writing it i guess... i dont know yet D;**_

_**thank you once again for reading this ! :D**_

_**if you liked it**_

_**follow and favourite !**_

_**reviews are amazing because they help me out a lot! and i do mean A LOT! it keeps me going and i will love you forever**_

_**until next chapter!**_

JaegerbubbaOUT


	5. Moment of Happiness

**_I probably won't be updating consistently because my school work is piling up -sobs-_**

**_onto the story! Oh and SMUT ALERT AHEAD! it took me a super long time to decide who topped D;_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin (as much as i'd like to)**

* * *

Morning came and the younger of the two shifted in the black satin sheets.

"Mmnnnnn", Eren groaned as he felt a heavy weight on top of him. Opening his eyes slightly, soft strands of black hair met his sight.

"Ughhh, Leviiiii! Get...off...can't...breathe..", struggling to breathe the brunette gently pushed his lover's shoulders.

"...Tch...few more minutes brat...", wrapping his legs tighter around Eren's hips Levi refused to budge.

"Leviiiiiii...get...OFF!" With a shove, the brunette gasped for air as the weight off his chest was suddenly lifted.

"Tch! What was that for!?" Rubbing his from the impact of the headboard, Levi glared at Eren, "You'll pay for that".

Suddenly, the older male thought of an idea to drive the younger one crazy.  
Crawling slowly over towards the brunette Levi made sure his voice was husky but seductive,"I'll have to punish you like the old times". Shivering slightly at the imposing tone, Eren locked eyes with the ravenette, backing up slightly. Propping himself up on his elbows he felt his lover slide a hand up the side of his inner thighs.

Biting back a moan, Eren watched through half-lidded eyes as Levi moved at an excruciatingly slow pace, now and then nudging the older man to hurry up. "My my, aren't we impatient?" Smirking, the ravenette pulled up the latter's shirt revealing toned abs and a very nice v. It was proof that Eren had been working out now and then.

_Damn, he's so sexy. _Looking his lover up and down the brunette felt the blood rush to his face as silver eyes met teal ones clouded with lust and passion.  
Pulling Eren up to straddle him, Levi yanked the shirt completely off the latter. The older male circled the sensitive nubs before giving them a light lick.

"Nnnn...", arching his back into the touch Eren fisted a handful of Levi's hair. Hissing at the slight pain, the ravenette bit down on the nub before swirling his tongue around. Wrapping his free arm around his lover's back, Levi pulled Eren closer so that their crotches were touching.

The brunette's lips were slightly parted and eyes half-lidded, "Levi" Eren breathed his voice laced with arousal and a hint of urgency, "Hurry up and do me..." grinding his ass against Levi's crotch it took everything in the ravenette to not take Eren right there.

Holding back a moan at the feeling, the older male ceased licking the pink nubs, "No...I'm the one in charge here remember?".  
Trailing his finger down Eren's lips to his crotch, Levi gently rubbed the tip of the brunette's shaft through his boxers. _Heh, hard already...Can't say much though because I'm the same..._

Pulling his lover's boxers off, Levi began rubbing Eren's cock up and down, stopping now and then to tease the younger male. "Ahhn..Levi...!" Getting slightly frustrated at the ravenette's teasing, Eren pulled Levi's head back and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was needy and sloppy, their tongues battling for dominance. The wet muscles danced in their hot mouths as pants and moans erupted from Eren's mouth.  
A slight dribble of saliva trailed down the side of their mouths as they both enjoyed the long desired make out sessions, "Mnnnn..." Clearly turned on, the brunette ground his ass against Levi's hardness wanting the friction.

Breaking their kiss, a thin trail of saliva connected the two mouths as they parted. "Tch brat, so needy" Chuckling slightly, the ravenette kissed his lover's neck, suckling on the sweet skin to mark what was his and that nobody could touch.

Eren was getting tired of this foreplay so deciding he wanted to take matters into his own hands, the brunette brought his lover's fingers to his mouth and began sucking and licking the digits.  
Raising an eyebrow at this needyness, the ravenette got the hint and began stroking his lover's cock, already wet with pre-cum from the intense arousal.

"Nnnn- ahhh!" Panting at the friction, Eren brought his lover's fingers to his backside. "P-please Levi, i need you in me _now_"

Circling the tight ring of muscle before dipping his fingers in, Levi brought their lips together in a heap hoping to distract the latter from the pain.  
Thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of Eren, it wasn't long before Levi had added three fingers. The younger males intense arousal allowed him to feel pleasure more than pain. Eren rutted back on Levi's fingers with moans and parted lips and clouded eyes.

_Damn, he's driving me crazy...! _Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, Levi withdrew his fingers and reached for the bedside to grab a condom. Ripping the packet and sliding the condom on, lust-filled silver eyes never left needy teal ones.

Still straddling Levi, Eren lifted his ass off the ravenette's lap and positioned himself ontop of his lover's cock. Pushing down slowly, Levi supported Eren by wrapping his arms around the younger male as he took him down completely.

"Shit...You're tight as ever...!" Hissing at the tight feeling around his cock, Levi began slowly pumping Eren hoping to distract himself from mindlessly pounding into the younger male. "Ahh-Nnnn!", slowly bobbing his hips up and down, the brunette rolled his hips hoping to increase the friction.

"Nnnn! Levi...! I've missed how you feel inside of me...!" Increasing his speed, Eren bounced up and down Levi's cock when suddenly, he hit that sweet spot causing the latter to cry out in pleasure.  
Smirking, Levi thrust up meeting Eren at a perfect pace. _Found that sweet spot of yours now I'm going to drive you insane. _

Flipping the brunette over so that he was laying on the bed Levi spread his lover's legs further. "I'm going to fill you up with so much love, you're going to forget about everything but me", snapping his hips forward the ravenette hit Eren's sweet spot dead on.

Crying out in pleasure the latter wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and pulled him in closer, "Prove it to me". Smiling seductively Eren's eyes glistened with arousal.

Wrapping his hand around the brunette's cock, the older male began pumping him as well as thrusting deep inside Eren. "Ahhh! Fuck! Levi!" Moaning at the delicious friction, Eren rutted back to meet Levi's powerful thrusts.

"Tsk...!" Grunting at the all too familiar knot building up in his lower abdomen, the ravenette refused to cum before his lover. Pumping his lover faster Levi pounded into Eren relentlessly, never failing to hit the brunette's prostate gland.

"AHhh-AHhhhnn! L-LEVI! I-I Love you...!" Crying out Eren released a high pitched scream before white ribbons of cum painted his and Levi's chest.

"Shit..!" Feeling the brunette clamp down on his cock, Levi thrust in and out a few times before releasing into his lover.

Both covered in sweat, the older male slumped down onto the chest of the brunette.

"I love you Levi" Nuzzling his nose into his lover's hair, Eren took in the sweet scent of his lover.

"Tch..I love you too brat", kissing the forehead of the brunette, "shower now"

"don't wanna!" , not wanting to get up, Eren was yanked off the bed and carried to the bathroom bridal style by Levi.

Blushing furiously, Eren flailed about wanting to hide his embarassment, "Okay okay! I'll take a shower just let me down!".

Chuckling slightly Levi loved to see Eren's embarassed side, it was extremely cute.  
"No you're taking a shower with...me" Nibbling on the brunette's earlobes, the ravenette stepped into the shower and placed Eren down before cornering him.

"A-again!? Didn't you have enough just before...?!" Looking away the younger male wanted to hide in embarassment.

"No...and I'm pretty sure you didn't" Levi chuckled sultrily before the bathroom was filled with moans and pants.

* * *

The next morning the two lovers lay in bed snuggled up against one another. Eren's arms wrapping Levi's body as the ravenette's legs wrapped around the younger males waist.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard at the bedroom door. Yelping Eren buried his face in the pillows whereas Levi shot up arms stretched to the bedside table, ready to grab the lamp to bash whoever intruded.

"LEVI! I HAVE IMPOR- oh shit, sorry did i intrude on something?" Hanji sheepishly scratched her head.

"Fuck, shitty glasses what do you want!? I would have killed you if you hadn't spoke sooner" Levi glared at Hanji wishing that she better have had a good reason to come barging in like this.

Emerging from the pillows, Eren timidly looked at Hanji, half embarassed that she probably knew what was going to happen between the two when she gave him the documents.

Hanji's face changed from a half grin to a more serious face, she looked worried, "Levi...i know this isn't what you want to hear but it's extremely important..."

"Spit it out already, i don't have all day waiting for your goddamn answer", if it was anything the ravenette hated having to wait for answers.

"Jaeger...Jaeger Inc" Her tone darkened.

Eren's ears perked up at the name of his company and sat up, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"Our company...Grisha came and he-" Hanji's voice cracked.

_Oh no...What did my father do now!?_

* * *

**oooo cliffhanger! **

**sorry for the badly written smut...its my first time writing it so i dont know if it was any good but anyways!**

**until next chapter!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! i want to see how i did on this chapter !**

JaegerbubbaOUT


	6. Shattered

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! i just have this massive workload dumped on me and its all due on one day so ive been killing myself trying to cram everything in !**

**Last chapter was a little short because i was rushing it a little because i haven't updated in a while and i wanted something up!  
**

**and sorry for the cliffhanger, it was actually meant to end a little differently but...anyways to make up for that, i made this chapter abit longer :D**

**there's quite abit of swearing in this chapter so i'd wanna tell you beforehand!**

**okay onto the action!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own shingeki no kyojin (as much as i'd like to)**

* * *

_What did my father do now!?_

A million thoughts were running through Eren's head when he heard his father's name from Hanji's mouth. _No...what if he did something to the other companies!?_

As if reading his thoughts, Levi gave a stern questioning look, his eyes were filled with suspicion and worry. "What did Grisha do?"

Cringing slightly at the fact that Eren was going to hear what his father had did, Hanji took a deep breath before finding the words to explain the situation.

"Grisha...He came and he declared that...well actually, he didn't come and declare anything but rather we found out what he did to our company...!" Her usually happy tone was laced with malice and frustration, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Well..!? Spit it out shitty glasses! I don't have all day to listen to you beat around the bush! WHAT DID HE DO TO OUR COMPANY!?" Levi was getting frustrated at the fact that he didn't know what was going on and the fact that today was meant to be a day he was going to spend with Eren.

Snapping her head up, "Our files that contained everything to our company are basically in his hands now! There was a bug administered in one of our employee's computers and when he opened the files to work, it copied EVERYTHING to another computer outside of our company! I traced the bug through one of my programs and the name Grisha came up!"

"What...did you say?" Eren's eyes grew wide incredulously, he knew his father was smart and was capable of doing such things but he never thought that Grisha would do something like this. _No...I believe he wouldn't do that!_

"I'm sorry Eren...it's the truth" Hanji hung her head dejectedly.  
A moment of silence embraced the three before Levi swiftly got out of bed, and yes he was stark naked, and headed over to his wardrobe before grabbing boxers and a suit.

Getting dressed, Levi looked over his shoulder before apologetic eyes met pained teal ones, "I'm sorry Eren...but can you go home now? This is a matter which i have to take care of"

"...No, this is a matter which _we _take care of!" Snapping out of his thoughts, the brunette desperately wanted to show his lover that he was capable of helping.  
_I won't let my father do this to Levi's company...!_

"No, this is _my _business and i don't want to drag you into it!" The ravenette sighed.

"You're not dragging me into anything! I want to help!" Getting slightly frustrated at the older male's actions Eren furrowed his brows.

"Guys guys...Calm down" Hanji held her hands up, her face full of worry as she regretted not waiting till later to tell her best friend.

"_NO!" _The two simultaneously answered.

Sighing in defeat, Hanji looked over her shoulders once more before exiting the room to leave the two in privacy.

* * *

Stomping out of Levi's apartment Eren couldn't believe that Levi had acted that way toward him. He knew that Levi was one to do his work alone but couldn't he even share it with his lover? _Argh! Today was meant to be a good day for both of us! Why did it have to turn out this way!?__  
_

Getting into his Audi R8, Eren gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. _Tch! I've got to find out why dad did that to Levi's company! No, why he even did something that despicable in the first place  
_Speeding through the city, Eren recalled the fight he just had with Levi.

-_Flashback-_

"Why are you so stubborn Levi!? It IS my business when my father decides to do that to your company!" Teal eyes shining with anger, Eren clenched his fists.

"Tsk! Like i said, i don't want you interfering with my work, You'll just be a bother!" The older man hissed.

"Looks like you forgot that _I _run a company aswell!" the brunette was infuriated now at how his lover was acting.

"Tch! Do i have to repeat myself? It's troublesome having you in my work!" Growling at Eren's hint of sarcasm, the ravenette soon regretting the words that left his mouth when he saw how hurt Eren's expression was.

"Just...get out, You're not helping me in any way right now..." Sighing slightly in frustration and guilt, Levi pressed his fingers against his forehead and furrowed his brows.

"Fine. I see how i am to you", Eren couldn't even describe how hurt he felt at the moment. Hearing the words 'interfering' and 'bother' pierced his heart as it reflected on how useless he was to Levi.

-_Flashback End-_

Reaching his company, Eren couldn't help but feel a small sense of disgust at what his father could've possibly done to make this company rise from dirt to riches. _Guess I've gotta face him now or never._

Climbing out of his Audi R8, Eren took a deep breath before stepping into his company. Or rather, his _father's _company. It occurred to Eren that he might've been operating in the dark whilst the brunette was falsely put in charge. Clicking the elevator button Eren watched as the level lights lit up before reaching ground level.  
Hearing the familiar ding before walking in, Eren's heart felt like it was being squeezed. _Why am i so nervous? It's not like i don't know my father. It'll just be a normal business talk between us._

Reaching the top floor where he knew Grisha resided in, Eren felt the cool breeze rustle his hair before a faint sweet aroma found its way into his nostrils. The brunette resided on the floor below his father's but he never knew what the source of the sweet scent was. Walking to where his father's office was, Eren was greeted by the constant beeping sounds of the printer. _What could he be printing that has so many pages? _Looking over to where the printer was, a good stack of A4 paper piled up before his eyes. Resisting the urge to walk over and take a peek at the papers, Eren straightened his blazer before stepping through the automatic doors to his father's office.

Greeted by the back of a leather armchair, Eren faintly saw a thin puff of smoke from the man.  
"F-father, I have something i wan't to discuss" The brunette's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour as he was trying to gather his thoughts. Swirling his chair around, Grisha's sharp eyes met oppressed teal ones, "Ah Eren, I was looking for you. Saved me the trouble, take a seat"

Taking a seat as instructed, the brunette sat himself in a similar armchair but coloured in a deep midnight blue.  
"What did you want to talk about?" the deep voice resounded through the serene room.

"Well...I want to ask how our company rose to our ranks so fast, i mean we were a very small company so there was no way we could've gotten the resources to climb so high..." Hearing the uncertainty in his son's voice, Grisha mentally sighed, _...So he found out, but he must not know yet.__  
_

"Ah, this matter, yes it would be very peculiar for such a small company to rise in ranks so fast. But i can tell you this, our company rose so fast was because of _sheer_ hard work. Nothing else", Eren could feel a small twinge of suspicion at how his father had implied he had nothing to do with illegal things even though Eren hadn't questioned him about that yet.

"Then have you ever done anything to other companies?", Grisha slightly cringed at the imposing question. _Heh, he gets straight to the point doesn't he?_

"...No, like i said this company plays fair in ranks. We take down other companies fair and square" Taking a sip from his coffee, Grisha eyed the boy as his facial expression turned into one of anger and disappointment.

"Dad, answer me this honestly. Did you _ever _do anything that contradicted what you just said 'fair and square' to other companies? Eren clenched his fists under the table. _He knows that i know so why isn't he telling me anything!? I'm his son for gods sake!_

"Eren, are you doubting me? I just said no clearly before" Keeping his calm, Grisha would do anything to prevent his plans from going haywire. _I won't let you spoil my plans Eren. Not even you._

"You're lying...You. are. lying. STRAIGHT TO MY FACE DAD! I _KNOW _WHAT YOU DID TO KYOJIN INC!" Eren couldn't take his father's blatant lies anymore.

"Eren, calm down, listen to me" _Tch, if he already knows this much I can't let him interfere!_

"No dad! This is wrong! Playing _fair and square_? Do you even _know _what those words mean!? Administrating a bug into one of their computers _isn't _playing fair and square! It's playing _cheap_!" Eren was infuriated at how his father would actually do that.

Grisha's eye twitched, "SILENCE!" his voice boomed.

Fuming, Eren's infuriated teal eyes stared in the fiery eyes of his father.

"Cheap? HA! You make me laugh, son. This isn't playing cheap. It is called being smart and using all of your resources to climb to the top. Being in the business world the word fair and square don't _exist. _So tell me, how did you find out that i had that bug set up in their computers, hm?" Raising an eyebrow in amusement Grisha's cold stare never once fazed Eren.

"So it was true...You disappoint me _Dad_" Emphasizing on the last word, Eren made sure to get his point across, "Remember how you said to me 'crush every competitor company to be the best, but you'll only feel the satisfaction if you put up an equal fight'?"

"Yes I remember saying that bu-"

"No, listen to me! Right now, what you are doing...Is it an equal fight? Hell, is it _even _a fight!? Hacking their company files just to sabotage them overnight!? I _will NOT _let you do this to Levi's company!" Eren didn't care what kind of manners he held right now, he was too furious to even think about it.

Suddenly, Grisha smirked before chuckling then finally breaking into a hysterical laugh, "_Levi? _This all makes sense to as why you are so furious. You wouldn't care about _what _I do to other companies, it just so happens that I chose the company in which you like the boss!"

Eren suddenly regretted mentioning Levi's name. His father would never approve of his only son being gay and what more to it, the brunette knew that his father would do anything to prevent him seeing Levi again after this.

"So my little boy likes Levi, the owner of Kyojin Inc...HAHAHAHAHAHA" Eren felt timid all of a sudden when he felt an ominous feeling emit from his father.

Grisha's eyes darkened in what Eren saw as digust, "That is _disgusting._ You being gay? I never raised you to be like this. I have two proposals for you, _my son. _Care to hear it?"

The brunette felt his heart burn in anger, "Since you already know, what. is. it?" Eren hissed.

"I will give you two options. Clearly you are being clouded by desire, considering you've never had a girlfriend and this so called Levi most likely seduced you, you are NOT gay. Option one: You stay away from Levi from now on,you are not to ever see him again and i will not do anything to his company", Grisha grinned.

"WHAT!? I _KNOW _he did not seduce me, nor am i clouded by desire! I genuinely love him!" Eren argued.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT TO SAY YOU LOVE HIM, IT IS DISGUSTING AND VILE. LISTEN TO MY SECOND OPTION OR I WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU" Grisha practically yelled.

Silenced by the sudden outburst Eren listened on, "Option two, you keep on seeing him and i will crush whatever he has dear to him and his company. Starting with that Hanji girl"

Eren held back the urge to just punch the absolute crap out of his father for giving him unreasonable options. _I...i can't let him do this to Levi...Why is it that even in this life we don't even get to spend time together just like a normal couple would...?_

Eren hung his head dejectedly, clenching his fists at his side he managed to hiss out, "Fine. I'll keep my word and you keep yours. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do to you _and _the company"

"That's my boy. Now shoo, I need to do some _work_" Smirking, Grisha gestured at the door before twirling in his armchair to face his computer.

Stomping out, Eren needed somewhere to release his anger. _Anywhere will do, I need my mind off this._

* * *

Back at the company, Levi banged his fist on the table angrily. "Tell me why do i have to sort this shit out!? and where is this employee, I'll see to it that he is fired"

It was bad enough that he had to manually reset the whole system so that the bug would be flushed out of the system and now he had to sort all the files in the company into different folders so it wouldn't be copied.  
_Fuck! This is fucking tedious! Why the fuck isn't shitty glasses anywhere to be seen!? And where the fuck is my fucking coffee?_

Burying his head into his hands, Levi closed his eyes. For the whole day he had been carrying around this heavy feeling on his chest. _Must be regret...I shouldn't have said that to Eren...I'll go apologise later but for now I have to save my company_

Tapping furiously away, Levi wanted to finish this before night came so he could go and visit Eren.

Meanwhile, Hanji was in the back of her separate office listening to the conversation that happened between Eren and his father. She had planted a small recording device in the collar of his blazer, _Oh no...What's going to happen to Levi and Eren!? Levi needs to hear this before any misunderstandings happen!_

Rushing to where Levi was, Hanji burst in, "Levi! I need you to hear this now!", Clenching the device in her hand.  
"Tsk! Not now shitty glasses! Can't you see I'm trying to fix the goddamn company right now while you're off doing random shit?!" Levi wanted to see Eren so badly he refused to let anything distract him now. _Not even if she bribes me with something concerning Eren._

"No! It's not random shit! This is extremely important! It's got something to do with Ere-"

"Hanji! Not now! I'm busy as fuck! Tell me later!" Levi's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Catching his drift, Hanji knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him now. Sighing in defeat she left the recorder device on his table, "Listen to this after you're done with the work. Promise me you'll listen to it no matter what"

"Yes yes, now just leave me alone to do my work", With that Hanji left the ravenette in his office.

- _3 hours later -_**  
**

Slumping back in his chair, Levi ran a hand through his tousled hair. _Finally I'm done, now to see Eren._

Stretching his arms, Levi was about to walk out of his office when he saw the recording device Hanji had left him. Putting that in his pocket, he decided he would listen to it later.  
Levi walked briskly out of his office and down to the car park where his black Lamborghini Aventador was parked. Climbing in, the ravenette put the gear in reversed and pulled out.  
Driving over the speed limit, Levi sped to where Eren's apartment was. How he knew where his lover lived was thanks to Hanji as she was a genius at tracking things.

Arriving at Eren's apartment, Levi straightened out his tie before pressing the doorbell. A tired figure appeared at the door when it was opened, teal eyes grew wide when they met gray ones.

"L-L-Levi?" Eren spluttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say apologise for earlier, shitty brat" Levi leaned in to hug his lover. Returning the hug needily Eren melted into the embrace when he suddenly remembered what his father had said to him earlier in the day.

Pushing Levi by the chest, Eren looked away sadly. Shocked by the sudden rejection, Levi raised an eyebrow.  
"Oi brat...what's wrong?"

"Levi...you shouldn't be here...go home" the brunette mumbled

"Why? I came here to see my lover, isn't that good enough of a reason?" Questioning Eren's change in mood Levi wondered what happened to him while he was gone.

"Look if you're still angry at what i said to you, I'm sorry Eren. It wasn't meant to be like how i had said it"

"...No I'm not angry at that _anymore_" Eren sighed.

Getting slightly annoyed at the younger males mood, Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and pinned them against the wall, "Then tell me what is _wrong_, how am i meant to know if you don't tell me?" _  
_

"Levi, let. me. go. Just...go home. I...think we shouldn't see each other for a while..." Eren's heart shattered when those words left his mouth.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden? Here i am apologising and worrying about you and you're just rejecting everything I'm doing!" Levi let his anger burn through his cold facade.

"I mean what i said! Just go home! I don't want to see you!" Furiously holding back tears, Eren was freed from the vice grip of Levi's.

"Fine, have it your way. If i had known it would have been like this, I wish i didn't remember my past life" Slamming the door, the ravenette felt his heart break just like how it did when he first saw Eren, without his memory.

Watching Levi walk away killed Eren. Sliding down the door, the brunette clutched his mouth. Afraid to make any sounds known to Levi that he was crying. Hearing the car rev out, Eren cried his heart and eyes out. Screaming Levi's name and clawing at the floor.

_I'm so sorry Levi...! Forgive me...I love you_

* * *

Walking listlessly to his car, Levi slumped in his car seat before placing a hand over his eyes. He felt tears run down the side of his cheek, _ugh fuck! fuck my fucking luck in this life. Fuck my past life! Fuck everything! Everything is ruined..._

Gripping his heart, he felt something hard in his blazer. Taking it out, it was the recording device Hanji gave him. He briefly recalled her saying it was extremely important. _Shit, this better not be a fucking troll or I'm going to break this and then break her face. Not in the fucking mood for it._

Clicking play, Eren's voice met his ears. As the device played what seemed to be a conversation he had with his father, Levi couldn't believe what he heard.

_"That is __disgusting._ You being gay? I never raised you to be like this. I have two proposals for you, _my son. _Care to hear it?", Levi's mind burned with rage as he listened on to what Eren had to deal with.

By the time the ravenette had finished listening to the conversation, the device was practically bent in half in the palms of his hands. _That stupid brat...! Now i know why he acted that way. Tch, so he's being blackmailed. I'll get you out of this Eren, I'm going to teach that filthy-scumbag of a father of yours a lesson he'll never forget. Wait for me.._

Levi drove away back to his apartment. Reaching his apartment, the ravenette briskly walked up to his room and sat at his computer. Taking in a deep breath he began working on some unknown program. T_hey don't call me the Grim Reaper for no reason, Grisha!_

* * *

**_oh my gosh, im done finally_**

**_YAY! It's valentines next week! Maybe i should make a special chapter about that or not...  
I still have to finish those reports and essays that are due on Monday T^T somebody help -sobs-_**

**_anyways! i hope that was good enough! :D_**

**_as always , Reviews are greatly appreciated! _**

**_And if you like this story_**

**_Follow & Favorite! _**

JaegerbubbaOUT!


	7. Here with you

_**i am so sorry for not updating for so long! got caught in some person issues so yeah...and right now im sick with a bad flu so mind the grammar mistakes  
anyways, im going to end this story soon, it'll probably have a few more chapters  
I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and sticking around even though this was my first attempt at a fanfic!  
so! onto the action  
Might be abit angsty this chapter!**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that night Eren had rejected Levi. The brunette found no will to work, he felt empty. Every day was just another repetitive loop of work.

Wake up early. Eat. Work. Eat. Work. Sleep.

Eren's heart was broken. Even in this life he couldn't be his loved one until death. _I wonder how Levi is doing...  
_His chest scrunched up in pain everytime he thought about how he had treated Levi. Sighing deeply, Eren resumed his tedious work.

Standing by the door, Mikasa looked at her brother in worry. His face was strained with fatigue with deep dark circles under his eyes and the emerald orbs that used to flare with ferocity showed no signs of the life it used to have.  
"H-hey Eren.." Mikasa's worried voice greeted the worn out man. He had been working for 22 hours straight without any rest, it was 6:45PM.

No answer.

Eyes furrowing deeper, Mikasa raised her voice slightly, hoping to snap the man out of his thoughts. "Hey Eren..!"

Finally looking up, dull teal eyes met coal black eyes. "Oh...hey Mikasa...Whats up?"  
_Even his voice is filled with sadness... _

"You look really tired...Why don't you go home now? I'll take care of the work" Hoping her brother would take the offer, Mikasa gently pulled him into an embrace.  
"...No I'm fine, there's nothing...nothing to do at home" Tensing slightly at the word 'nothing', Eren didn't want to go home where he had nothing to distract himself from the pain in his heart.

Patting Eren gently on the head, Mikasa bit back her defensive side. _Whoever did this to my brother...Im going to kill them! But i don't want to question him about that right now...He's so...Broken_

"No you have to go home...! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You're like a walking zombie!" Mikasa really needed Eren to go home and rest up. It was painful for her to see him in such a state.

"I look handsome as ever, haha..." Despite his poor efforts to joke, Eren could not deny the fact that his body felt heavy. It was almost like someone was controlling his body as he was just watching everything.

"No, you need to rest, _now!" _Tugging Eren to the door, Mikasa urged him to go.

Sighing in defeat, Eren closed the door behind him and headed down to his Audi R8. Getting in, Eren slumped in the driver's seat. _Ugh...I guess I'll just go back and sleep. _Starting up his car, Eren reversed out of the carpark and resumed down the road.  
The brunette's head was pounding and his vision became slightly blurry now and then.

Stopping at a red light, Eren rubbed the temples of his head hoping to cease the pain. _What a shit day..  
_As the red light turned green, Eren put his feet on the accelerator. What happened next was a massive series of honking and then a loud BANG.

It all happened too fast. Eren felt a massive impact on his left and felt himself go into vertigo. With a loud smash, he felt an excruciating pain in his before darkness began seeping in. All he heard were screams and then...nothing.

* * *

For two weeks Levi had been working non stop to infiltrate Grisha's firewalls in his company. Finally after what had seemed to be an eternity, Levi finally gained access to all the files in the company. Eventually, after scrolling through countless files Levi located the stolen files of his company. Deleting them in a flash, Levi then went on to change some files.

_This'll teach him to mess with me and Eren's relationship! _Gathering all the illegal data that Grisha had acquired in his many years of working, Levi manipulated the data so it would malfunction when Grisha decided to access it. Alongside that, it would be sent to all the biggest companies in the world under Grisha's name so they would be able to sue his company. _I'm sorry Eren...It looks like your company is going to be ruined, forgive me when the time comes._

Slumping back in his leather armchair, Levi cursed as it was 4:35AM. It had taken him too long to do this. _Heh, can't say it was much of a challenge but it may have been one of the more challenging companies i've hacked into. Ill give him that much.  
_Throwing his arm over his face, Levi closed his eyes in exhaustion, staring at a computer screen for 19 hours straight really damaged his eyes. Retreating to his bedroom with his king sized matress, the ravenette turned on the television.

Stripping his blazer and black slacks, Levi undid the first button of his white button up when he heard something that made his heart drop. Quickly twirling around to face the plasma tv, the ravenette listened carefully to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

_Earlier today around 6:55 PM a young man, by the name of Eren Jaeger, also known as the heir to Jaeger Inc was involved in a devastating car crash. Currently in critical condition at St Trost Hospital, the person who had hit his car drove off and is yet to be found. Witness's state that the car was an orange Mercedes-Benz with black stripes along the side of the left door. If you have seen this car, please report to your local poli-_

Flipping the switch off, the plasma tv shuttered off. Levi's heart was pounding at who-knows-how fast, it felt like somebody had just punched him straight in the chest.

The ravenette could not breathe.

_Eren...!_

Hastily buttoning up his white shirt and throwing his black slacks on, Levi didn't care about looking presentable anymore.  
Grabbing his car keys before darting out to his Lamborghini Aventador, Levi sped down the streets not caring if he were to run red lights or get caught by the police. He _needed _to see Eren right now.  
_I'm so sorry i took so long Eren...please...please be okay!_

Almost 20 minutes had passed before Levi finally reached the glass doors of St Trost hospital.  
Rushing to the counter Levi hastily asked, "Excuse me! Could you please tell me which room Eren Jaeger is in!? He's my lover and I need to see him!"  
Levi was sure that he looked his absolute worse at the moment but he couldn't care less, Eren was more important than anything in his life.

"O-oh! Right! He's in an operation at the moment but i think he should be done soon. Walk down this hallway and then turn left at the first intersection. The operation room should be number 0453" The silver haired receptionist spoke quickly with a hint of red on her cheeks. Levi concluded it was from her surprise that he had so openly stated that Eren was his lover.

"Thank you!" Walking extremely fast, Levi arrived before a red lit sign "Operation in progress, Room 0453"

Slumping on a nearby seat, Levi cradled his head in his hands, _Eren...Eren! Please be okay...! I still haven't said so many things to you...! Please...dont die...!_

The ravenette felt a tear slide down the side of his cheek, before long Levi felt his throat block up. Letting out tiny whimpers and sobs, the older man sat alone on the bench patiently waiting for the operation to finish.

* * *

_3 hours later - 7:45AM_

The red operation sign finally flashed green as it said "Operation Finished", snapping his head up Levi's eyes were dreary from waiting for so long. His usual silver gray eyes were red from crying.

A surgeon dressed in the typical mint green robes stepped out, Levi wasted no time in asking for details.

"Doctor! How was the surgeon?! Did it succeed?! Is Eren okay?!" Firing questions endlessly out of worry at the surgeon, Levi furiously fought back tears that threatened to fall. The ravenette felt his heart popping out of his chest.

"Calm down please, the patient is fine...however..." Levi felt his heart give away.

"H...However...?!" Preparing for the worst, Levi clenched his fists.

"However, the patient suffered great blows to his head and legs. As for his legs, he may require to stay in the hospital for rehabilitation after his condition is stable. But the impact to his head was too great. He is in a coma, we do not know when he will wake up", with that the surgeon gestured to his assistants to transfer Eren to a hospital room.

Levi felt his heart shatter as he registered what the surgeon had said, _Eren...is in a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up...  
_Following closely behind the assistants, Levi stared at the peaceful look of his lover, _he'll wake up soon...! I'll wait...I'll wait as long as it takes for you Eren, you're more important than anything in my life...just don't leave me behind _

As Levi entered the hospital room, all the nurses left except for one. "Visiting hours start in 2 hours, however, you may stay on one condition. You cannot let anyone know you are in here", the nurse sympathetically looked at the defeated man before her. "I know...I know how it feels, he'll definitely be fine..." With that, she shut the door behind her leaving Levi alone.

Clutching Erens hands in his own, Levi caressed the side of Eren's cheek lovingly, "Eren...why did this have to happen to you...!?"

Levi's eyes fluttered about, sleep threatened to take over as the ravenette was mentally and physically exhausted. He was tired from working non stop up until now without rest, _No! I can't fall asleep...! I need to be here for Eren no matter what!  
_Taking out his cellphone, he dialed Hanji's number and quickly spoke when he heard a familiar 'hello' on the other line, "Oi shitty glasses, take over the company until i come back..."

"Levi! What's wrong? You'd never miss a day of work so what happened?" Sensing the grief in her best friend's voice, Hanji knew it wasn't the time to joke around.  
"Eren...Eren's in a coma...I need to be by his side. Just take care of the work for me please...I'll repay you once i get back" Levi voice was hoarse.

"No...don't worry about repaying me! Just take care of Eren yeah? I'll take care of everything here for you, If you need anything..just give me a call!" _Click. _The call ended.

Levi slumped back into his seat, _Eren, I'll wait for you no matter what_

* * *

Three months passed since Eren had been in a coma. Levi never left his side unless it was to go home to shower or to get the smallest amount of food.  
Now and then, Eren would let out a small muffled groan and Levi would jolt up hoping that teal eyes would meet silver ones. But to his dismay...they never did.

It was Sunday and Levi was on his way back to the hospital. It had practically become his home now.  
Levi bit into the apple he had gotten from the grocery store nearby, he had no appetite but had to eat something or else his health would deteriorate. _I know Eren wouldn't want me to be in a hospital bed next to him..._

Sliding the door to where Eren's hospital room was, a figure appeared before him. A man with burgandy hair and a stern look was at Eren's bedside, he was gripping Eren's hands and didn't notice Levi's presence.  
Deducing that it was his father, Levi felt rage bubble up in his chest. _So this is the man that was the source of our fight...! It was the last thing we did before...before Eren ended up like this..._

Enraged, Levi strode over about to grab the man by the collar and yell profanities at him. "-orry..."  
Confused, the ravenette stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry Eren...Wake up, my son...! I take back everything I said, I take back my opposition to you being with Levi! I take back my conditions...Just wake up please..."

Time seemed to freeze for Levi, the man who had seemed to be homophobic was now apologising.

Finally realizing he wasn't alone, Grisha's head snapped up and chocolate eyes met silver ones, "Ah, you heard all that?"  
Unsure of what to say, Levi nodded.

"Yes...it appears that I have made quite the bad impression, I assume?" Grisha seemed to be reflecting on his actions.

"Yes, and I know what happened between you and Eren with all the homophobic talk", Levi just wanted to hit the man for his remarks but held back due to the scene that unfolded before him.

"Ah...so I've been found out huh...I only wanted the best for Eren, I didn't think it would turn out like this though" Dejectedly, Grisha let out a lengthy sigh, his voice wavering.

"Look Grisha, the best for Eren...as a parent, shouldn't you just support him? Though I wouldn't understand your point of view though since I am by far, no where near becoming a parent." Levi hoped that he had gotten through to the man.

"...Yes, you're right. Levi...stay by Eren's side for me. Be there for him when he wakes up, I know what you did to my company. I'll turn myself in, tell Eren I'm sorry" Grisha stood up, glancing once more at his son before heading to the door.

"...May you and Eren lead a happy life", With that he shut the door behind him.

_Grisha...you have my thanks._

Sitting down before Eren, Levi bent over to kiss the forehead of his lover. "Hey Eren...did you hear all that...? Your father agreed for us to be together...! Now all I need is for you to wake up...Eren, I love you"

For the first time in three months, a flash of teal met silver ones, "L...L-evi"

* * *

**_OOooookay, i am partially dying from sneezing through the whole time i was writing this!_**

**_I hope this wasn't too bad!_**

**_I think there's going to be about 2 more chapters before it ends so yeah...just a heads up!_**

**_JaegerbubbaOUT_**


	8. Hospital love

**oookay! i have neglected this for so long i am so sorry! i was pretty demotivated from everything thats been happening and last week was exam week so i couldnt update..so sorry !  
but i wanted to thank you for all the reviews :3 hehe it made me really happy! so im going to try update more often! though i think theres only going to be a few chapters left..!**

**Rmnisgoogleplus: afkjklgaklgjekljal, i have beat satan finally**

**oh and ill get the next chapter up by tomorrow! so this one is just like a small filler for the next chapter :3**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"L...L-evi..?" Teal eyes squinted in pain and confusion. Unsure of what happened, Eren slowly scanned the room.

White curtains with a faint scent of baby shampoo engulfed the room. Eren thought he was in heaven by now, everything seemed so...pure.

"Eren..." Levi's smooth voice flowed its way into Eren's ears, "You're awake...finally"

_Finally...awake? What does he mean 'finally' awake..?_

Stirring in the pristine sheets, Eren heard a faint beeping noise nearby.

_How long have i been sleeping...? Ugh...My body feels so heavy..._

Managing to focus his eyes, Eren's teal eyes met the silvery-gray ones of his lover. Wanting nothing but to reach out his hands to stroke the cheek of the ravenette, Eren wasn't sure whether he was still on earth or not.

"Levi...? What are you doing...here? Eren managed to puff out.

A sigh of relief left Levi's mouth, "Heh..shitty brat, I'm here because your clumsy ass got yourself into a car accident"

Flinching slightly at the sudden pain which ran up his right arm, Eren breathlessly chuckled. Levi was still Levi regardless of any situation.

Remembering his promise to his father, Eren's heart throbbed in pain before turning his head away.  
You...shouldn't be here..." Eren muttered before trying to get up. Levi stopped Eren by the shoulders to stop him from getting up, "You're not going to send me away like before are you, Eren?" There was a hint of pain in the ravenette's voice.

"You have to leave Levi...! Grisha-...No, my father will see...then all that pain i went through to not go and see you will all go to waste..." Eren fought back the growing cluster in his throat, his eyes burned from holding the tears back.

"Eren, i know what happene-"

"No! You have to leave!" Eren practically screamed to hide the sobs in his voice.

"Calm down Eren!", Pulling Eren's head to his chest Levi hugged the brunette tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Calm down, your shitty father was here not long ago"

"W-what?" Not sure if he had heard right, Eren's eyes grew in confusion. _Why would my father come here...?_

As if reading his lover's thoughts, Levi sighed. "Long story short, that father of yours came to apologise and he left you in my care"  
Levi clasped Eren's cheek in his hands, "So-", Placing his lips on Eren's forehead, "Stop overworking that brain of yours and recover already"

Eren hid his face into Levi's muscular chest, inhaling the manly scent he had missed so much.  
He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarassment. But most of all, happiness.

Letting a faint smirk creep onto his face, Levi burrowed his face into the brunette's soft hair enjoying the loving moment.  
"Hey Levi...thank you..." Eren couldn't explain how grateful he was to Levi. In his past life and even now, Levi had never failed to make Eren feel loved.

Levi huffed before caressing Eren's hair, "Oi brat, get some rest now. Ill come visit you tomorrow". Standing up from the mini white stool, Levi kissed Eren's forehead once more before turning to the door.

"W-wait Levi!" Eren desperately grabbed the hem of the ravenette's blazer, ignoring the sting in his arm. "Stay for abit longer...please?"

Having not seen his lover for so long, Eren cursed at himself for getting into an accident. He wanted nothing more than just to indulge himself in Levi, to feel the ravenette's toned back muscles, to kiss those ravishing lips of his.

Eren blushed at the thought, mentally slapping himself for letting his imagination run wild. Levi on the other hand, seemed to noticed how flustered Eren had gotten suddenly. _Shit, just how cute is he? Making all those cute facial expressions!_

"Aren't you one spoiled brat?" Smirking slightly, Levi took Eren's hands into his own, "You're lucky I love you"

"I know you do" Giggling, Eren looked into the silver eyes he had missed so much, "I love you Levi, I'm sorry for not telling you anything"

"No, it's alright. I think I should go and give my thanks to shitty glasses, she was the one who helped me clear the misunderstanding"

Confused, Eren tilted his head to the side. "Wait what? What did Hanji do?"

Taking the dented voice recorder out from the pocket of his blazer, Levi pressed the play button hoping it would still work after being crushed.  
Eren's voice flowed through as well as his fathers. _No dad! This is wrong! Playing fair and square...- whatever he has dear to him and his company. Starting with that Hanj-_

Switching the voice recorder off, Levi studied his lover. Eren had a genuinely shocked face.  
"Okay...so how did you manage to get the whole conversation?" Levi chuckled slightly, "That would be thanks to glasses freak"

_Hanji...I have a lot to learn from you. _Eren mentally noted not to ever mess with Hanji.

-3 hours later-

"Alright brat, you really need to rest now" Levi lovingly stroked Eren's hair before leaning over and kissing the brunette's forehead.

"Nhnn..no..I wanna stay up abit more.." Eren's eyes drooped groggily, it was almost midnight.

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry" Hugging Eren softly, Levi pulled the blanket up over Eren's chest, "Goodnight Eren"  
A faint smile ghosted over Levi's lips before he turned to walk to the door. Turning back to glance at the sleeping body of his lover.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Levi had been going to the hospital every day to check up on his lover. These short visits usually turned out into hours and hours of talking about the randomest things. It was almost a mystery as to how many topics arose between the two.

"Hey Levi ~ ! When can i be discharged? It's been 2 months already! I'm practically fully healed! Look!" Thrusting his arm in Levi's face before swinging it around, Eren was glad that there weren't needles stuck into it anymore.

"Oi oi, stop that, you'll hurt yourself again" Levi furrowed his brows, the brunette was too energetic after being holed up in this room.  
Suddenly, a thought crossed Eren's mind. It had been so long since he had any sort of intimate contact with the older male, you could say Eren was sexually frustrated. Over the course of the time Eren had remained in hospital, Levi made sure there was no sort of intimate contact in order for Eren to recover properly and this lead to the brunette sexually frustrated.

"Hey Levi...can you lock the door?" Giving the ravenette a teasing smile, Eren put on his best puppy face.

Sensing something was going on, Levi rose and eyebrow questioningly. "Unless you want nurses banging on the door, tell me why do you want to lock the door?"

"Just lock it..please?" Eren's body began tingling from his imagination.

"...Fine, I'll go tell the nurses that they don't have to check up on you" Reaching for the knob, Levi eyed the younger male suspiciously. "Don't do anything stupid"

_Stupid huh...I'm not too sure about that _, Eren deviously thought.

Hearing the click of the door, Eren propped himself up. _I wonder what Levi will do when he sees me jerking off._

Closing his eyes, Eren slid his right hand up his chest slowly while his left slipped down into the loose fabric around his waist. Imagining his hands were Levi's, Eren's fingers glided over the hardening nub.

"Nnnh" Biting back a soft moan, Eren stroked his half hard cock while his fingers pinched his nipples. _Shit...when did i become so sensitive?__  
_

_Heh...Look at yourself Eren. Your nipples are so hard and i haven't even done anything yet. _Eren imagined the sultry voice of the older male, _Come on...seduce me Eren._

"Nn..Ahhn-" Eren licked his lips before grasping his cock in his palms and pumping slowly. _You're so sexy like this, show me more._

Flicking his thumb over the head of his cock, the pre cum slicked in his palms. Bringing his fingers up from his nipples to his mouth, Eren desperately coated them in his saliva, as if he was coating Levi's fingers. "Mmmnnph...Fuahh-ahnn" Arching his back slightly into the touch, Erens hips began moving on its own.

_Such a little slut Eren, you want this don't you? _Pumping slightly faster, Eren spread his legs wider, "Nnnh! Yes..I want it..!" Panting breathlessly.

Bringing his saliva coated fingers out from his mouth, Eren slipped them down to his ass. Pushing one finger in, his breath hitched slightly as he pumped himself. Allowing himself to get used to the feeling. Feeling himself adjust to the feeling, Eren thrust his finger in and out slowly before adding a second one and then a third one. _Shit Eren, you're so fucking sexy._

"Ahhh-nnnn..Haah..! L-Levi..!" Eren panted breathlessly.

-Click-

Snapping his eyes open, Eren stared at the intruder with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. Levi looked genuinely shocked, maneuvering quickly to shut the door behind him, the older male's eyes darkened slightly with lust.

"Tsk, Eren...What are you doing?" Levi's husky voice was like a melody to the brunette's ears.

"Nnnn...ahh..L-Levi" With half lidded eyes, Eren looked into the lust filled eyes of his lover, "I'm thinking of you...ah- what..else?" Eren spread his legs further while pumping his cock furiously.

Swiftly striding over, Levi grabbed the arms of Eren and pinned them above him, "Now now, are you trying to kill me here? Jerking off infront of me...Tsk! You realise that I've been holding back ever since you got injured" Levi's eyes were filled with nothing but the want of Eren.

Whimpering slightly at the loss of the feeling, Eren stared wantonly at Levi, "Then...take me, I need you Levi...I want you _in _me right _now" _Pulling Levi down to meet his lips, Eren opened his mouth to let Levi slide his tongue in.  
The two wet muscles desperately fought against each other, twirling and licking wherever they could.

Breaking apart to gasp for air, a thin trail of saliva formed between Levi and Eren's lips. Levi stared at the slightly swollen lips of the younger male, _shit...have some fucking self control Levi! He's not fully recovered yet._

The growing bulge in his pants became uncomfortably tight, Levi cursed at his lack of self control. "Levi..! I _want _you now..!" Pulling the ravenette down, Eren straddled Levi.

Grinding himself against Levi's cock, Eren thrust his ass against Levi's bulge. "Shit Eren!" Levi hissed before hooking his arms around the brunette's neck before pulling their lips together again. The ravenette sighed through his nose when the tightness of his pants was released as Eren's hands began pumping the hard organ slowly.

"Tch! Such a shitty brat...Impatient aren't you?" Flipping the brunette back, Levi pinned Eren down before grasping Eren's dick with his own. "As much as i want to ravish you right here and right now...You're not fully recovered yet, so for now, this will have to do"

Whining, Eren groaned in disapproval, "Im fine- _ahhn_..! Like- _haah - _I said..! I'm fully recovered.."

"Stubborn brat" Gradually increasing the speed, Levi's hands moved up and down the hardened shafts of the two. "Cum for me Eren"

After a few hard pumps, Eren's back arched into the touch before releasing into Levi's palms while Levi grunted before releasing only a few moments later.

Teal eyes were hazy with the aftereffects of the climax. "Nnn...I'm sleepy now..."

Levi scrunched up his face at the thought of sleeping in semen covered sheets, "No brat, you're not sleeping yet, get your ass up and go wash yourself in the bathroom"

Eren whined tiredly, "...Later Levi..! Lemme sleep", rubbing his temples in annoyance Levi huffed before standing up. Picking the brunette up bridal style, Eren's eyes fluttered open before shooting Levi a protesting look.

"Shut it brat, i am not letting you sleep while we're both dirty. Im going to take a bath, and you're coming with me" Marching over to the connecting bathroom, Levi shut the door behind him.

_Stupid brat...he better be ready when hes discharged from the hospital. I'm going to fuck him till he can't walk._

* * *

**_ookay! how was that? D;_**

**_the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! hopefully this wasn't bad D;_**

**_please dont forget to review and favorite if you liked it! i really appreciate it :3_**

**_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU 3 _**

**_thank you for sticking around even when im such an inconsistent writer D;_**

JaegerbubbaOUT


End file.
